Sky Yamamoto
by MCHLL
Summary: This is somewhat a sequel to Clow Sora, basically the same thing had happened before these all started. Sky Yamamoto shows up at Tomoeda. No one knows who she is. Is she Miko or Clow Sora? What's her aim?
1. Who is she?

This story is sort of a continual of Clow Sora. The time line has moved forward. The descendants of the characters in the original Cardcaptor story are introduced with the same names in this story. The Sun and Moon Guardians of Lee, Touya, Tomoyo and Meilin (who isn't in this fic) are kept aside in their own books.

Note: Sakura and her friends are fifteen, Touya and Yukito are twenty three years old in this fic of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for Sky and Ryo. Some characters are owned by other authors.

……………………………...

"Create Card." A book with a skyblue star-like crystal appeared. "Memory Card." A girl with skyblue hair and eyes called. A card with a clown-like person. "Memory Card, remember all my knowledge." The card seemed to understand its mistress's words and the girl's glow went into the card. She took the Memory Card and placed it in the book. Touching the side of the book with the tip of her index finger, a sky blue aura appeared around it, sealing the book.

Year 3005

A girl laid in a sky blue bed. A melodious tone filled the whole room. The girl's breathing became harder. A frown formed on her once peaceful face. The tone increased its volume. "Go away, Kero!" I waved my left hand aimlessly. A click was heard and the tone stopped playing. I opened my eyes drowsily, revealing another girl who looked like me. "Oh, it's you." I set up lazily. Mirror liked to be in the form of me for certain reasons. "Ohayo, Mirror-chan. What time is it already?" "It's 7.30am now." Mirror replied. The only difference the two girls had were the eye colour. I had sky blue eyes, while Mirror had shiny black pupils. Another girl, smaller in size, wearing a cute light blue outfit, appeared. She placed her hand on mine. A mysterious bright blue light was seen at the contact. "It's okay, Power. I'm awake now." I smiled.

I sniffed the air. "Mmm…smells yummy. Did you cook pancakes for breakfast?" Mirror nodded. "Yippee! Oh, it's Kero's favourite too, you know?" I then skipped off to do my morning routine.

"Smells great, Mirror." I sat down in front of the breakfast. "Do you want some?" "Mistress Sky, you know that we cards do not eat." Mirror replied. "Oh well, that's your loss." I smiled. "And, Mirror, quit the 'mistress' part, will you?" I gave her a wide smile and dug in. "Itadakimas!"

"I'm off!" I bid Mirror and Power goodbye, holding a pudding in hand. I left right after I put on my skates. My shoulder-length black hair, with a few silver strands at the front, flew as I skated on the road. "Today's the first day of school. Well, I don't really need the studying part." I let out a sigh and put the dessert in my bag. A pink petal fell and I raised my head. "Oh well, at least I get to see Sakura." A smile formed on my face as a figure appeared in my sight.

Yukito's POV

I heard the sound of skates and went out with my mini space car to welcome my little friend. To my surprise, a sky blue-eyed girl with flowing black hair passed by. She raised her right hand and waved at me, smiling warmly. I returned the greeting. I noticed an expression on her face, which seemed distant yet familiar. I could not explain that feeling. My moment of thinking was cut short by a call of my name.

"Yukito!" I turned my head to my right and saw two familiar faces. "Ohayo, Touya." I greeted him. The siblings stopped and I bent down a little to Sakura's eye level. She had grown taller since elementary school. "Ohayo, Sakura." I gave her a smile. "Ohayo, Yukito-kun." The auburn-haired girl replied with a wide smile. "What took you guys so long?" I looked up at Touya. "This squirt…" Touya started. Sakura tiptoed on her skates and tried to knock her older brother's head. "Not tall enough." He rolled his eyes. "I am not a squirt!" She gave up and pouted. I smiled at her actions. "She woke up late, as usual." Touya continued coolly. "Sakura, smile." I showed her a sweet. "For you." I smiled. "Thank you, Yukito-kun. You're such a nice person, unlike someone." Sakura took the sweet politely.

"Oh well, when can you ever learn not to wake up late? Don't tell me you're going to continue being like this even until University? Kero isn't your alarm clock you know, and I am not as well." Touya glanced at her younger sister. He was being overprotective again, and he had always been since he felt it was his fault that his sister was afraid of ghostly things due to him being able to see things normal people do not. He liked to scare her a lot and tease her too. Even until Sakura had met Kero and Lee, Touya was still overprotective of her from Lee, whom he called the brat. "Touya!" The girl stared at her brother. "Alright, break up, you two." I smiled at the siblings, who were ever quarrelling. "You're going to be late soon if you don't hurry." I told Sakura. She was in her last year of Junior High, while Touya and I were studying in our last year at the University Touya's dad, Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto, was teaching at. He was an archaeologist professor. Actually, the only reason I was still going to school was because of Touya, if you know.

"Let's go!" Sakura skated off in a hurry. Touya and I took a second to look at each other. I smiled. "What is it?" Touya asked. "You never change your hairstyle." I pointed out. "Oh well, I don't want to grow my hair as long as that squirt." He replied. "And the other you…" 'True enough, Sakura had grown her hair until her waist, although it's not as long as my true form's.' I thought to myself, imagining Touya that that length of hair. I giggled. "Yukito-kun! Touya! Let's go!" Sakura waved and spun in the fall of sakura petals. Her two pony tails spun in circles as she did so. "Be right there!" I replied. We got on our mini cars and drove in Sakura's direction. "Touya, did you see another girl on skates around?" I asked. "No, why?" He replied. I gave him a smile. "It's nothing." 'I've never seen her around. Who is she?'


	2. Sky Yamamoto desu!

This story is sort of a continual of Clow Sora. The time line has moved forward. The descendants of the characters in the original Cardcaptor story are introduced with the same names in this story. The Sun and Moon Guardians of Lee, Touya, Tomoyo and Meilin (who isn't in this fic) are kept aside in their own books.

Note: Sakura and her friends are fifteen, Touya and Yukito are twenty three years old in this fic of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for Sky and Ryo. Some characters are owned by other authors.

……………………………...

**Sky's POV**

Enjoying the breeze blowing against my face and through my hair, I skated into Tomoeda Junior High. I went to the principal's office after placing my skates in my bag, knowing that not many schools allow their students to skate to school. Knocking on the door, a reply asked me to enter. The door opened automatically and a boy was standing in front of the principal. From his back view and aura, I made out who he was. "Mr Principal." I greeted. "I am Sky Yamamoto." "Ah…another transfer student. The two of you will be arranged to go to Level 3, Class B." The principal nodded. "Yes Sir." We replied in unison.

**Lee's POV**

'Who is this girl? A transfer student has never been a normal person.' I thought to myself, eyeing at the black-haired girl. I noticed a few strands of silver hair. 'Wait a minute. Silver? Is it dyed?' She seemed to have noticed me and turned to smile. I focused my attention on the white wall in front of me.

**Sky's POV**

I smiled at Lee and he turned his head away. Smiling to myself, I secretly added one point to my scoring sheet.

**Sakura's POV**

"Ohayo!" I greeted the class. "Ohayo, Sakura. You're right on time." My best friend smiled. "Ohayo, Tomoyo." I smiled back. "Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi. Good morning to the four of you too." I grinned. "You look happy today, Sakura." Chiharu pointed out. "Do I?" I smiled. "Oh, did your Yukito-kun give you something?" Naoko asked, grinning. "Hmm…besides that…" I held out the sweet Yukito gave me. "Oh? There's something else?" Naoko probed. "That's sweet." Rika commented on the sweet at the same time. The five of us giggled.

"Okay, class." The teacher entered. "Settle down." She instructed us. Miss Hirazawa was our homeroom teacher since our first year in Junior High. I was glad that she was still with us for our third and final year. "Class, this year we have two transfer students. Please enter." She turned to the front door. A wide smile formed on my face as I awaited his arrival. 'But, two? Oh well…'

**Lee's POV**

I heard the teacher's instructions and entered the class, with Yamamoto following behind. The teacher just finished writing both our names on the screen. "This is Lee Xiaolang. I'm sure some of you recognise him." The homeroom teacher introduced. "Please introduce yourself, Lee." I nodded and bowed. "Konichiwa. Watashi wa Lee Xiaolang desu. I come from Hong Kong." "This is Sky Yamamoto. Please introduce yourself, Yamamoto." The teacher continued. She bowed a little. "Hajimetemashite. Watashi wa Sky Yamamoto desu. My father had to travel around Japan for his work and this year he was dispatched to Tomoeda, that's why I am here." She gave a smile.

"Alright. The two of you will sit at the back. Sakura and Tomoyo, the two of you will be in charge of showing them around the school." The teacher nodded. "Yes, Miss Hirazawa." The two girls chorused. I smiled at the familiar faces as I headed to my seat. Yamamoto seemed to know that I had sat beside Sakura before and went to the seat to my right. 'No way.' I shook the thought away. A few murmurs were heard from Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi. I think they were discussing why I came back. "Now class, please hand in the given homework over the holiday from last term." Miss Hirazawa smiled.

**Sky's POV**

For all the questions the teacher had given to us, I knew how to do all of them. Not that it was a surprise, since I had learnt the knowledge in my previous lives and those knowledge had passed on to me. The next class was Physical Education. 'We still have to work out sometimes…' I told myself. We arrived at the main hall and the teacher briefed us on certain rules.

"So, remember. No fighting." Mr Yamagata reminded. "Yes, Mr Yamagata." The class chorused. He had taken attendance and allowed us to play games for today's lesson. I stood up, watching as the others started their games.

"Your name is Sky, right?" The grey-haired girl smiled sweetly. "Yes, that's right. And, you are Tomoyo, right?" I needed to act as if I was guessing. "Yup! I am Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo introduced the long-haired girl beside her. "Hi! I'm Sakura. I'm in the cheerleading and Tomoyo's in the choir. Welcome to Tomoeda, Sky." The sporty girl grinned. "Thank you." I smiled genuinely. "Why don't you join us, right Lee?" Sakura asked the boy. He was staring at me. "Lee?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his eyes and shook him a little. "Oh, yeah, right." He gave her a smile. "So, the two of you know each other?" I asked even when I knew the answer. "Yup! This is Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagizawa, Rika Sasaki and Takashi Yamazaki." Sakura introduced her friends to me one by one. "Hi!" They spoke together. "We all are friends since elementary school times. Lee was a transfer student back then too, with his cousin, Meilin, who soon followed." Naoko nodded. "Oh…I see." Smiling at Lee, I looked at him in a queer way.

"Plus, Lee and Sakura don't only **know** each other." Tomoyo teased the couple. "I see. The two of you are together." I pointed out. "Nothing of that sort." The lovebirds blushed. I smiled at their cute reactions. "So, Lee. Why did you transfer back to Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah, and Sakura, you did not tell us beforehand." Rika pointed at the girl. "Well…it's a secret." Sakura grinned. The duo looked at each other and smiled. 'They had to hide it, I guess. Lee had to come to Japan because of something that is going to happen in the near future, I assume.' I thought to myself. "So, let's play volleyball." Chiharu took out an old ball. Volleyball was hardly seen nowadays. I was quite surprised to see that this school still keeps its tradition. "Hey, do you know that in the past, the people used human skulls as volleyballs?" Takashi held up a finger.

"Takashi…" Chiharu pulled his ear. Everyone had a sweatdrop by their heads except for Sakura, Lee, Takashi and I. "Is it true?" Sakura and Lee asked uncertainly. "Just ignore him, Sky." Chiharu stared at Takashi to shut him up. "The two of you never change. You two still fall for his stories and lies." "Oh…" The couple laughed foolishly. "You guys are just too gullible." Naoko nodded.

Actually, Takashi, volleyball was invented by William G. Morgan at a YMCA in Holgoke, Massachusetts, United States in 1895." I nodded. "No, it wasn't played using human skulls. Last time, when they lacked of the necessary equipment, they used cloth to make the ball." I continued. "Wow…this sounds more believable." Sakura blinked. "It's true." I smiled. "Well, can't we just start already?" Chiharu whined a little. "Join us, Sky." Tomoyo invited. "Sure, I will not go easy on you guys." I grinned, glancing at Lee.

Chiharu, Takashi and I were in a team, while Naoko, Sakura and Lee were in another. Riki did not want to play and decided to be the referee. "Here I go!" Chiharu raised the volleyball to a certain height and hit it forcefully across the net. Sakura received it skilfully and passed the ball to Naoko, who set the ball up, allowing Sakura to spike it. I managed to receive her spike with ease and passed it to Chiharu, who set it up high.

I jumped up at a fast speed and stopped in mid air. Aiming the ball at Lee, I spiked the ball down in front of the boy with all my might. I felt something wrong. 'Oh no, I've used Power's power.' It was too late. The ball was ready to rebounce and hit Lee, but he managed to dodge it in the nick of time due to his martial arts background. I breathed a sigh of relief. I did not want him to get hurt. I sure hoped that he did not sense my power.


End file.
